


Are You Done Yet?

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boredom, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Teasing, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: “Sonia,” Nessa called out in a sing song voice, sliding up to her girlfriend. “Are you almost done?”“Just another hour, Nessa,” Sonia waved Nessa away.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Femslash February





	Are You Done Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - at Work. Own prompt, tempt
> 
> Whoa only 10 days left?? How the time flies

The clock ticked on, slow speed grating on Nessa’s already taught nerves. Her composure was beginning to slip as a grimace crossed her lips. She tapped white painted, manicured fingernails against the table in a rhythm to get the clock sound out of her head. For all the comfort of the small kitchen in her girlfriend’s lab it didn’t stop the frustration crushing her.

She had traveled from Hulbury to Wedgehurst that day to visit, having managed to get a week off from her gym leader duties. She was thankful that the current season meant that it was only drabbles of contenders coming in - people who had joined far too late. She could afford to postpone the battles right now. 

But Sonia hadn’t got time off so Nessa was here, waiting for Sonia to finish her work as the regions professor. 

Another few minutes went by and she decided that she wasn’t going to wait about any longer. It wasn’t like Sonia had some big corporation to work for! She could finish whenever she wanted.

Letting out a soft sigh, Nessa pushed herself up and stalked upstairs. It was easy enough to find her girlfriend - ginger hair pulled back into a ponytail and pale face screwed up in concentration as she observed the notes in front of her.

“Sonia,” Nessa called out in a sing song voice, sliding up to her girlfriend. “Are you almost done?”

“Just another hour, Nessa,” Sonia waved Nessa away.

Nessa forced the slight frown that appeared off her face, instead slipping soft brown arms around her girlfriend’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder. “It’s been three hours since I arrived, you can leave a little early.”

“But I’m so close to figuring it out,” Sonia narrowed her eyes even as she laid her head slightly against Nessa’s. “I promise, I’m almost done.”

Nessa let out a slight hum of understanding even as she turned to press a kiss against Sonia’s cheek. She slowly mouthed down to Sonia’s neck, gently kissing the pale skin she found there. A smirk flickered across her lips as she found a spot she knew was particularly vulnerable and sucked on it.

Sonia let out a slight gasp even as she melted into Nessa’s arms. “Hey, that’s not fair.”

“Who said I had to play fair,” Nessa laughed, moving her head back up to capture Sonia’s lips in her own. They kissed, beginning soft and sweet and growing more passionate as Nessa’s hands wandered. Both were panting as they pulled apart. “So, are you finished work?”

“Yeah,” Sonia nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy lidded. “Let’s go.”


End file.
